


Sink Into You

by jaded_heart



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Exophilia, Fluff and Smut, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, but they love each other - Freeform, dat tongue do, gross boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_heart/pseuds/jaded_heart
Summary: Two lovers share a tender moment. Just shameless smut.





	Sink Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smutfic. Hope you all enjoy.

Amidst the general chaos of their entwined lives, he lived for moments like this.

Eddie arched off up the bed, a panting hiss slipping through his clenched teeth. A few slivers of outside neon lights permeated through the cheap curtains of his apartment, illuminating the fresh sheen of sweat his nude body was cloaked in, hair matted against his clammy scalp. His eyes rolled back so far that he felt them rattle around in his skull.

His body was immersing in a writhing mass of inky black that assumed most of the space on the bed below him, immersing his hands and feet, effectively binding him. The minutes and hours had seemed to melt into indeterminable time and space. But he didn’t struggle against it, or show the slightest amount of fear, the way any normal human would have in his situation. He revelled in his captivity, at being so utterly helpless. He would have gladly spent the rest of his life like this.

There was only one person who could make him feel this way.

A low, throaty, inhuman chuckle resounded in the back of his head.

 **So receptive tonight**.

“F-Fuck,” he moaned, “God- god, please…”

**God isn’t here, Eddie. And you know it. It’s just us now.**

The webbing tendrils continued to massage his throbbing cock. A string of drool slithering down the side of his panting mouth, proving a brief but welcome coolness to his scalding face.

The gelatinous mass below him shifted upwards into the small of his back, massaging the fragile flesh. Eddie almost yelped on feeling something sharp amidst the gentle ministrations, something that almost felt like a nip.

“Don’t!” he exclaimed, “Christ, n-no playing around, not tonight-“

**But your little human body is so amusing, Eddie. So sensitive and responsive to our touch, our bite…**

Fuck. He was going to die.

Even the prospect of death didn’t dull their combined libido, as he found his manhood throbbing incessantly at the thought. He blamed Venom for giving him an appetite for danger- one taste was never enough, they always wanted more, craved it.

     A hushed gasp tore from his mouth as he felt the outline of a long, materialised tentacle probe the interior flesh of his thighs before snaking upwards. His immobilised fingers dug into the mass beneath him as it brushed against his prostrate, before entering him at an almost torturous pace.

More soon followed, edging in alongside each other, squirming for dominance inside his overstuffed passage. Every whine and huffing breath only made the symbiote increase its pace.

Eddie gnawed on his tongue, acrid blood stinging the inside of his mouth.

He had been with others before, but nothing like this. Not even his most loving moments with Anne had come close to the intimacy that he felt with Venom. He was totally immersed in his lover, one who invaded every hidden crevice and opening, who embraced every part of his body without hesitation and placed his pleasure before their own. He couldn’t tell where they ended and he began.

He was sobbing now, and he didn’t even care.

“God, god, please, come on-“

      Nothing else existed in his life, just the symbiote and the nirvana-like promise of release. He found himself jolting upwards on the bed, the springs groaning in protest beneath them as the mass shifted, increasing in size until Eddie felt the rigid outline of a human musculature against his back, his own quivering form seated against the massive stature. A massive clawed hand clamped over his, practically dwarfing it.

 **“Do you want it, Eddie?”** the voice growled into his ear, flecking saliva against it.

Eddie shivered in anticipation.

**“Say it.”**

He could almost feel the long, serpentine tongue lave against his earlobe with every syllable uttered.

“I want it, please, please, just give it to me, Jesus fuck-“

The rough thrusts of the tentacles slowed to a complete halt, enough to send his heart plummeting within his chest. Eddie tensed against the massive form that had materialised behind him.

**“Then have it all.”**

    In one swift movement, almost too much for Eddie’s overworked mind to process, the mass of tentacles retracted from his abused hole to shift into one massive one, before sheathing itself deep within him. His walls ached to accommodate the immense girth inside him. At the same time, the tendrils around his cock tightened with vice-like precision.

Eddie swore that he saw stars when release hit. He knew that his neighbours would be complaining in the morning, but that thought was evaporated by the overwhelming pleasure he felt, one shared with the entity beneath him, their orgasms twinning into a veritable explosion of sensation.

The captive tentacles released his aching body and he collapsed onto the cum-stained sheets, wracked by heavy breaths. He smoothed a shaking hand over his sweat-soaked brow. His blurred vision focused on the cyclical whirr of the overhead bedroom ceiling fan. Deep within his body, he felt a squirm of satisfaction from its other occupant, both still enjoying the afterglow ebbing through their shared form.

“I think that was the best one yet.” He mused.

Indeed.

As his muscles relaxed against the sheets, he felt a disembodied hand wrap around his own. A smile crossed his dry lips.

 **Mine,** the deep baritone crackled into his ear.

“Yours,” he affirmed, calloused fingertips tracing against the ebony claw tips.

**Ours.**


End file.
